Amón
No confundir con el demonio Amon thumbAmón (Antiguo griego: Ἄμμων Ámmōn, Ἅμμων Hámmōn) era un dios principal egipcio. Desde el Reino Antiguo se le representa con su esposa Amonet. En la dinastía XI (c. siglo XXI a.C.), se convirtió en deidad patrona de Tebas, sustituyendo a Montu.Warburton (2012:211). Tras la rebelión de Tebas contra los hicsos y con el gobierno de Amosis I, Amón adquirió importancia nacional, expresada en su fusión con el dios Sol, Ra, como Amón-Ra. Amón-Ra mantuvo su importancia en el panteón egipcio durante el Reino Nuevo, con la excepción de la herejía de Amarna de Ajenatón. Amón-Ra en este periodo (siglos XVI-XI a.C.) mantuvo la posición de deidad creadora, trascendental y creada a sí misma por excelenciaMichael Brennan Dick, Born in heaven, made on earth: the making of the cult image in the ancient Near East, Eisenbrauns, 1999 ISBN 1575060248, p. 184 (fn. 80), siendo el campeón de los pobres y las personas con problemas y principal para la piedad personalVincent Arieh Tobin, Oxford Guide: The Essential Guide to Egyptian Mythology, Edited by Donald B. Redford, p. 20, Berkley books, ISBN 0-425-19096-X. Su posición como Rey de los Dioses se desarrolló hasta el munto del monoteismo virtual donde los otros dioses se convirtieron en manifestaciones suyas. Con Osiris, Amón-Ra es el dios egipcio más ampliamente representado . Como dios principal del Imperio Egipcio, Amón-Ra también fue adorado fuera de Egipto, como en la antigua Libia y Nubia, y Zeus Amón se identificó con el Zeus de la antigua Grecia. Historia primitiva thumb|Amón-Ra Amón y Amaunet son mencionados en los Antiguos Textos de las Pirámides.Die Altaegyptischen Pyramidentexte nach den Papierabdrucken und Photographien des Berliner Museums (1908), no 446. Amón y Amaunet formaban un cuarto de la ogdóada de Hermópolis.Egypt and the Egyptians pg. 123 El nombre AMón (Escrito imn y pronunciado Amana en el antiguo egipcio), significaba algo como "el oculto" o "invisible". Se pensaba que Amón se creó a sí mismo y a sus alrededores. Los otros miembros de la ogdóada son Nu y Naunet, Kuk y Kauket, Huh y Hauhet. Amón se convirtió en deidad tutelar de Tebas tras el fin del Primer Periodo Intermedio, con la dinastía XI. Como patrón de Tebas, su esposa era Mut. En Tebas, Amón como padre y Mut como madre y el dios Luna Jonsu formaba una familia divina o "Triada de Tebas". Templo de Karnak La historia de Amón como dios patrón de Tebas comienza en el siglo XX a.C., con la construcción del Precinto de Amón-Ra en Karnak bajo el gobierno de Senusret I. La ciudad de Tebas no parece haber sido de gran importancia antes de la dinastía XI. Los grandes trabajos de construcción del recinto de Amón-Ra tomó lugar durante el siglo XVIII cuando Tebas se convirtió en la capital del antiguo Egipto unificado. La construcción de la Sala Hipóstila pudo haber empezado durante la dinastía XVIII, aunque la mayoría de edificios se realizaron bajo el gobierno de Seti I y Ramsés II. Merenptah conmemoró sus victoria sobre los Pueblos del Mar en los muros del Patio del Escondite, el comienzo de la ruta procesional al templo de Luxor. La Gran Inscripción, que ha perdido un tercio de su contenido, muestra las campañas del faraón y su retorno definitivo con el botón y los prisioneros. Junto a la inscripción está la Estela de Victoria, que es una copia de la famosa Estela de Israel descubierta en el complejo funerario del banco occidental de Merenptah.Blyth, 2007, p.164 El hijo de Merenptah, Seti II añadió dos pequeños obeliscos frente al Segundo Pilón y un Santuario de las barcas al norte de la avenida procesional, en la misma zona. Esto fue construido con arenisca, con una capilla a Amón flanqueado por las de Mut y Jonsu. El último cambio importante al recinto de Amón-Ra fue la inclusión del primer pilón y los grandes muros que rodeaban el recinto, ambos construidos por Nectanebo I. Reino Nuevo Identificación con Min y Ra thumb|Amón-Min como Amón-Ra, como se puede ver por el disco solar Cuando el ejercito del fundador de la XVIII dinastía expulsó a los gobernantes hicsos de Egipto, su ciudad de origen, Tebas, se convirtió en la más importante de Egipto, la capital de la nueva dinastía. La deidad patrona local de Tebas, Amón, adquirió importancia nacional. Los faraones de esta nueva dinastía atribuyeron todos sus éxitos a Amón y usaron gran parte de su fortuna y botín conseguido para construir templos dedicados a Amón. La victoria lograda por los faraones que adoraban a Amón contra los "gobernantes extranjeros" le convirtieron en el campeón de los desafortunados, sosteniendo los derechos de la justicia para los pobres. Ayudando a los que viajaban en su nombre, se convirtió en Protector del camino. Dado que sostenía el Ma'at (Verdad, justicia y bondad), a aquellos que rezaban a Amón se les exigía primero que demostraban su valía confesando sus pecados. La estela votiva del pueblo de artesanos de Deir el-Medina registra: Más tarde, cuando Egipto conquistó Kush, identificaron al dios principal de los kushitas como Amón. Esta deidad kushita era representada con cabeza de cordero, específicamente un cordero lanudo con cuernos curvos. Por lo tanto Amón se asoció con el cordero a partir de la antigua deidad cordero kushita. En la cultura kerma de Nubia, contemporaneo al Reino Antiguo se pueden encontrar una deidad solar con forma de cordero. En el posterior periodo Meroitico, el nombre nubio de Amón era Amani, como atestiguan muchos nombres personales como Tanwetamani, Arkamani, Amanitore, Amanishakheto o Natakamani. Dado que los corderos eran considerados símbolos de virilidad, Amón también se convirtió en uno, absorbiendo la identidad de Min, convirtiéndose en Amón-Min. Esta asociación se puede encontrar en los muros de Karnak, itifálico y con un flagelo, como Min. Conforme su culto ganaba importancia, se le identificó con la deidad principal que se adoraba en otras zonas durante ese periodo, el dios Sol Ra. Esta identificación llevó a otra combinación de dioses, con Amón convirtiéndose en Amón-Ra. En el himno de Amón-Ra se le describe de la siguiente manera: Herejía de Amarna Durante la última parte de la dinastía XVIII, el faraón Ajenatón (también conocido como Amenofis IV) despreciaba el poder del templo de Amón y lo compensó aumentando la adoración a Atón, un dios cuyo poder se manifestaba en el disco solar, tanto simbólica como literalmente. Desfiguró los símbolos de muchas antiguas deidades y basó sus prácticas religiosas en base a la deidad, el Atón. Desplazó su capital de Tebas, pero este cambio brusco fue muy impopular entre los sacerdotes de Amón, que se encontraron sin su antiguo poder. La religión en Egipto estaba atada inexorablemente al liderazgo del país, siendo el faraón el líder de ambos. El faraón era el sumo sacerdote del templo de la capital y el siguiente nivel eran los consejeros faraón, muchos de ellos administradores de la burocracia que gobernaba el país. La introducción del Atonismo con Ajenatón creó una adoración monoteista de Atón en competición directa con Amón. Los rezos a Amón en las estelas son similares en lenguaje a aquellos posteriormente usados en el Himno a Atón: Cuando Ajenatón murió, los sacerdotes de Amón-Ra se reafirmaron. Su nombre fue borrado de los registros egipcios, se deshizo todos sus cambios religiosos y de gobierno y la capital volvió a Tebas. La vuelta a la antigua capital y su deidad patrona se hicieron tan rápido que pareció que su culto monoteista nunca existió. La adoración de Atón se detuvo y se restauró la adoración de Amón-Ra. Los sacerdotes de Amón incluso persuadieron a su joven hijo Tutankamón para que se cambiara su nombre a Tutankamón, "la imagen viva de Amón". Tercer periodo intermedio Sumos sacerdotes de Tebas thumb|Sarcófago de sacerdotisa de Amón-Ra Aunque no se consideraba como una dinastía, los Sumos Sacerdotes de Amón en Tebas tenían tal poder e influencia que fueron de hecho los gobernantes de Egipto del 1080 al c. 943 a.C. Desde que Herihor fue proclamado primer Sumo Sacerdote de Amón en 1080 a.C. - el 19º año de Ramsés XI - el sacerdocio de Amón controló con eficacia la economía de Egipto. Los sacerdotes de Amón poseían dos tercios de todas las tierras para templos en Egipto y el 90% de los barcos y otros recursos.Peter Clayton, Chronicle of the Pharaohs, Thames & Hudson Ltd., 1994. p.175 Por lo tanto, los sacerdotes de Amón eran tan poderosos como el faraón, si no más. Uno de los hijos de el Sumo Sacerdote Pinedjem finalmente asumiría el trono de Egipto casi media década después del faraón Psusenes II, el último gobernante de la dinastía XXI. Ocaso En el siglo X a.C., la sobrecogedora dominancia de Amón sobre todo Egipto empezó a disminuir. Sin embargo, en Tebas su culto continuó constante, especialmente bajo la dinastía XV nubia de Egipto, ya que ahora Amón era visto como dios nacional en Nubia. El templo de Amón, Jebel Barkal, fundado durante el Reino Nuevo, se convirtió en el centro de la ideología religiosa del reino de Kush. La estela de la victoria de Piye en Gebel Barkal (siglo VII a.C.) distingue entre "Amón de Napata" y un "Amón de Tebas". Tatamani (murió en el 653 a.C.), último faraón de la dinastía nubia, aún llevaba el nombre teofórico refiriéndose a Amón en su forma nubia Amani. Edad de hierro y antigüedad clásica Nubia, Sudán y Libia thumb|Relieve de Amón en Karnak En las zonas periféricas de Egipto donde los egipcios habían llevado el culto de Amón, este continuó hasta el periodo clásico. En Nubia, donde su nombre se pronunciaba Amane o Amani, permaneció como un dios nacional, con sus sacerdotes, en Meroe y Nobatia, regulando todo el gobierno del país a través del oráculo, eligiendo el gobernante y dirigiendo expediciones militares. Según Diodoro Sículo, sus líderes religiosos eran capaces de obligar a reyes a suicidarse, aunque esta tradición terminó cuando Arkamane, en el siglo III a.C., los mató. En Sudán, las excavaciones en el templo de Amón en Dangeil comenzaron en el 2000 bajo el liderazgo de los doctores Salah Mohamed Ahmed y Julie R. Anderson de la Corporación Nacional de Antigüedades y Museos (NCAM por sus siglas en inglés), el Museo Sudanés y Británico respectivamente. Se descubrió que el templo fue destruido por un fuego y el Espectrómetro de masa con aceleradores (AMS, por sus siglas en inglés) y la datación por C14 de las vigas carbonizadas del techo datan la construcción en el siglo I d.C, como muy tarde. Esta fecha se confirmó con las inscripciones y cerámicas asociadas. Tras su destrucción, terminó derrumbandose. En Libia permanecía un oráculo solitario a Amón en el desierto de Libia, en el oasis de Siwa. La adoración de AMón fue introducida en Grecia en el periodo primitivo, probablemente a través de la colonia griega en Cirene que tuvo que haber formado una conexión con el gran oráculo de Amón en el oasis poco después de su fundación. Iarbas, un rey mitológico de Libia, era considerado hijo de Hammon. Levante Amón es mencionado como deidad en la biblia hebrea, y en los textos Nevi'im posiblemente escritos en el siglo VII a.C., el nombre נא אמון No Amown aparece dos veces en referencia a Tebas. En español aparece de la siguiente manera: En la siguiente referencia, según la versión, No-amón puede aparecer sustituida por Tebas. Grecia thumb|Zeus Amón Amón, adorado por los griegos como Ammon, tuvo un templo y una estatua, regalo de Píndaro (d. 443 a.C.) en TebasPausanias, Description of Greece ix.16 § 1 y otra en Esparta, cuyos habitantes, según PausaníasPausanias, Description of Greece iii.18 § 2, consultaban el oráculo de Ammon en Libia desde tiempos remotos más que otros griegos. En Afitis, Calcídica, Amón era adorado desde el tiempo de Lisandro (d. 395 a.C.), tan celosamente como Amonio. El poeta Píndaro honró al dios con un himno. En Megalópolis, el dios era representado con la cabeza de un cordero (Paus. viii.32 § 1) y los griegos de Cirenaica dedicaron en Delfos un carro con una estatua de Ammon. Tal era su reputación entre los griegos clásicos, que Alejandro Magno viajó allí tras la batalla de Issos y durante su ocupación de Egipto, donde fue declarado "el hijo de Amón" por el oráculo. A partir de entonces, Alejandro se consideró divino. Incluso durante su ocupación, Amón, identificado por los griegos como una forma de ZeusJerem. xlvi.25, continuó siendo la principal deidad local. Muchas palabras derivan de Amón por su forma griega, Ammon, como amoniaco o Ammonite Los romanos llamaron al cloruro amónico que recogían de los depósitos del Templo de Júpiter Amón en la antigua Libia, sal Ammoniacus (Sal de Amón) por la proximidad con el templo cercano. Ammonia es un nombre de un género de la clase protista de las foraminíferas. Tanto las foraminíferas (protozoos con concha) y los ammonites (cefalópodos extintos con concha) tenían conchas espirales que recordaban a los cuernos de un cordero o de Ammon. La región del hipocampo del cerebro llamado cornu ammonis - literalmente "cuernos de Amón", debido a la apariencia cornuda de las bandas oscuras y claras de capas celulares. En Paraíso Perdido, Milton identifica Amón con el bíblico Can y afirma que los gentiles lo llamaban el Júpiter Líbico. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Egipcios Categoría:Dioses Demonizados Categoría:Dioses de los vientos